Kinnikuman Big Body
, Canada, Earth |classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 100,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Maple Leaf Clutch, Muscle Impact|japanese_voice = Masato Hirano|anime = Anime 2 Episode 1|manga = Manga Chapter 272}} , originally , was one of the from the final story arc of Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. In the anime he is voiced by Masato Hirano. 'About' Big Body was the largest and physically strongest of the Five Princes, but is quickly defeated by Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. Because of this, he is generally viewed as the weakest of the Five Princes and was not very popular. However, in the anime he puts up more of a fight and from that has gained a slight cult following. Most fans believe that had he fought against Team Kinnikuman instead he would've fared better (though he still would've lost). 'Story' Kinnikuman Big Body was born in the same hospital as Kinnikuman and the four other contestants, and because of a fire the six children were possibly mixed up so the identity of the true heir to planet Kinniku is left in doubt. Fearing Kinnikuman's power if he manages to ascend the throne, five gods each chose one of the other potential heirs and gave them massive Choujin power as the Five Princes of Fate. Strongman, who was living in Canada, was chosen by the to be his champion as Kinnikuman Big Body. Big Body and his team battled Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's team in the first round of the survivor series, but his team was slaughtered by Phoenix's ally Mammothman until he threw the match with Cannonballer, tying deliberately so Big Body's bout would be with Super Phoenix himself. Big Body was quickly beaten by the brutal attack of Super Phoenix. Big Body is misteriously shown as still alive, along with all the other Fated Princes, and contacted again by the Evil Gods to help Kinnikuman against the Omega Centauri army during the True Akuma Chojin Arc. He's finally able to avenge his brutal defeat, valiantly fighting against Gear Master, despite being called a fraud and a loser for all the fight. However, he's found to have embraced some of the ideals of the Kinniku Clan, stopping to console Gear Master in his final moments and loudly claiming that the gods were injust to him, as he would have forgiven the Six Spears for everything they did in the past as soon as they asked. 'Techniques' Muscle Impact: '''Big Body begins by doing 3 poses that show off his physique while also hitting the opponent with his elbows, the final blow sends them in the air. Big Body leaps in the air and catches the opponent on his shoulder, back first and performs 6-7 forward rolls. He finishes by driving the opponent into the floor with a sit-out powerbomb. '''Maple Leaf Clutch: '''Big Body throws the opponent against the ropes, as they rebound he punches them full force back into the ropes again. This time after the rebound he catches them and forces them into an armbreaker. Big Body then puts them on his shoulders and leaps into the air where he drapes them behind him. From this position he squeezes their head with his calves while grabbing an arm in each of his hands and dropping them head first into the floor. The end result resembles the Canadian Maple Leaf hence the moves name. '''Giant Swing: '''Big body graps his opponents legs and begins to swing them round, this lifts both Big Body and the opponent into the air where he releases their legs and they fly into the canvas full force. '''Dragon Sleeper Backbreaker: '''Big Body grabs the opponents head from behind bending them backwards. He then lifts them up vertically and drops them back on his knee. '''Back 2 Backbreaker: Big Body lifts the opponent up across his back facing away from him and then bends forward pulling opponents head and legs forward too. This bends the back of the opponent very painfully. Big Body Tackle: Big Body charges down the opponent and puts all his weight behind a bone crunching tackle. Super Strength Atomic Bomb: ''' Done as a counter to Gear Master's Muscle Revenger. Big Body counters the headbutt with a claw hold. He swings his opponent around and lands an atomic bomb grapple on them. '''Super Strength Jet Tornado: Big Body spins around and around in a tornado, kicking up any dust particles in the area. Used in his match against Gear Master. 'Career Information' ;Titles *Team Big Body: Commander *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate ;Matches * X Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Muscle Revenger) * O Gear Master (Maple Leaf Clutch) 'References' Category:Five Fated Princes Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Big Body Team Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Canada